


Slept All Day

by Leesie_Love



Series: Night Drawls [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleep, Sleeping Together, cozies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leesie_Love/pseuds/Leesie_Love
Summary: She walked over to him and shook his shoulder. “Come on, we have to go see Pomfrey.” She said with a yawn. They’d been up all night.





	Slept All Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series posted originally on Fanfiction.Net years ago. Set just after the battle of Hogwarts.

Slept All Day

  
The three of them finally got away from the crowd. Harry crumbled onto the couch, his eyes fluttering. Ronald sat next to him, wringing his hands together. Hermione stood beside the couch, looking at straight at Harry. He looked like he was about to pass out, and after what he’d just gone through—what they all had just been through she knew they needed rest. However the Gryffindor common room was most likely not the most comfortable place to sleep for a long period of time.

  
“Harry, you should go the hospital wing and get some rest.” She stated it more than saying it to him.

  
Ron sighed and crossed his arms, his eyes now fluttering as well.

  
“Hermione, I’m too tired to even move right now. Besides, they might not even have beds. I rather the couch then the floor.” His voice sounded drained.

  
At this moment, someone else entered the common room. “Harry. Pomfery wants you downstairs. And you two too.” Neville said nodding his head to Ron and Hermione.

  
“Why?” Ron muttered.

  
“Dunno.” Neville said shrugging.

  
Harry got up and started out the door.

  
“I thought you were too tired to move?” Hermione snapped.

  
He stopped and looked at her, “The hospital wing has beds. I like beds.” He said dully.

  
She didn’t have a response for him. She was too tired. Neville followed him out.

  
“Are you coming?” she asked Ronald.

  
Ronald was nearly asleep with his hands crossed over his chest.

  
“Ron?” she questioned. Madam Pomfrey probably had some nourishment potions and maybe a dreamless sleeping drought lined up for the three of them. She knew that they needed to get down there to be treated. She walked over to him and shook his shoulder. “Come on, we have to go see Pomfrey.” She said with a yawn. They’d been up all night.

  
He shook his head, “No, I’m staying here. I don’t feel like dealing with anything or anyone right now.” he said coldly.

  
Hermione scowled, “Ronald, you’re being stupid, come on, she just wants to make sure we’re okay.”

  
“We are okay Hermione. We’re alive aren’t we?” He threw his legs up on the couch indicating that he was not moving anytime soon.

  
She was taken back a bit, but not surprised. They both had been through so much; Ron had just lost his brother. She considered Fred to be like her very own sibling as well. She didn’t push him any further, knowing he was at his limit. He was exhausted, hurt and scarred. They both were. He made a head motion for her to sit next to him.

  
She hesitated; Pomfrey will send someone up if it was crucial for them to be there. She sat on the small spot of couch next to his stomach and the fatigue kicked in. She understood now what Harry was talking about. Her eyes fluttered as well.

“Come ‘er.” He murmured.

  
Hermione was confused, “I am here.” She was struggling to keep her eyes open.

  
He snorted and shook his head, “No, lay down with me.”

  
“What?” She snapped eyes wide.

  
She was taking too long to take the hint. He gathered up all the strength he had left in him to sit up. He put an arm around her waist and touched her chin towards him.

  
She was wide awake now. They hadn’t really found the time to discuss what had happened. Her body became stiff.

  
His expression changed from confident to anxiety within an instant. “I’m sorry.” He said and quickly pulled his hands away from her. “I guess I’m just, I’m just tired is all. I guess.” He stammered.

  
Hermione closed her eyes, and noticed how badly they stung when she did so. What was she doing? She wanted this—whatever ‘this’ was. She shook her head, “No, I’m sorry.” She grabbed his hand. “We’re both tired.” She stated. She kicked off her shoes and brought her legs up to kneel on the couch. Her head rested on the back of the couch, her torso pressed against Ron’s stomach. She was battling sleep.

  
“Your neck will be god awful in the morning if you sleep like that.” He said quietly. He put his arm around her again, curving his arm up her back, “Lie down, there’s room.”

  
Hermione’s train of thought were derailing. She let Ron’s arm guide her down. She stretched out her legs so that they lay right next to him. She was lying on her side, her body pressed tightly against his. The arm he had on her back tightened a bit while the other combed through her hair. Hermione placed her hands on his chest, placing her forehead against his neck. His eyes wondered down and his fingertips glided down to her neck, his thumb lingering under her ear.

  
She moved her head up, barley awake now, his fingers kept her head in an upwards position and he slid his face down to kiss her. She moved her lips slowly against his. None of it felt awkward, as she feared it might be. That first kiss was done in the heat of the moment and she wasn’t sure if he’d meant to kiss her back. But now, well, it felt right. It was a lazy goodnight kiss that started and ended that whole, ‘are we together?’ conversation.

  
He pulled away from her and slipped his hand back into her hair. She nuzzled her face into his neck and he rested his cheek against her forehead. Within seconds they were both sound asleep.

  
Fin.


End file.
